En Silencio
by AzCevFan
Summary: Azize y Cevdet tienen un encuentro secreto mientras Tevfik vela su sueño, afuera de la tienda.


**Esta es mi versión de la noche que pasaron Azize y Cevdet en la tienda luego de que Tevfik la fuera a buscar y le avisara que se quedaría afuera, velando su sueño...**

**En silencio**

Azize sintió que se sonrojaba cuando Cevdet le sonrió, luego de escuchar a Tevfik anunciar que se quedaría afuera, para velar su sueño.

Todo eso era una locura, ella estaba dentro de la tienda con su ex marido, y afuera su marido pretendía velar su descanso sin saber que ella no quería ni verlo cerca y le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para pasar la noche con Cevdet…

Sus ojos se perdieron un momento en él y Azize no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada, habían tenido una conversación intensa y ella no quería que él se fuera, quería quedarse a disfrutar ese pequeño impase que se estaban tomando en esa difícil relación que tenían desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Él le hizo una seña y ella lo siguió.

-Cevdet… debes irte… dijo entre dientes, casi en un susurro ella para que Tevfik no la oyese.

-No me iré…- le dijo él en idéntico tono y vio los ojos de ella centelleando de interés.

-Si Tevfik entra…- intentó ella y fue silenciada por los dedos del General sobre sus labios.

-Tu marido no entrará… respeta tus pedidos… es el marido ideal…- le dijo al oído y aprovechó para inspirar y perderse en su aroma.

-Cevdet…- exhaló ella, casi sin poder contener el deseo de besarlo hasta cansarse y olvidar el peligro en que se encontraban.

-Nos esperan largas horas de descanso… y pretendo aprovecharlas contigo…

-Mejor no…- ella seguía resistiéndose.

-¿Gritarás para que Tevfik te salve? Vamos Azize, tú quieres esto tanto como yo… -dijo y se sentó en la improvisada cama armada en el suelo y palmeó la manta, indicándole un lugar a su lado.

Azize sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada gesto y cada palabra de él. Sin duda todo eso era una locura, pero ¿acaso no estaba loca de amor por él? ¿pensando que todos esos hilos que se habían atado en su cabeza eran ciertos? ¿qué su Cevdet no era un traidor, sino el héroe que ella quería que fuera?

Se sentó a su lado con incomodidad y él acarició su brazo con ternura. Cerró los ojos para no sentir que se dejaba llevar tan fácil.

El tomó su mano y la besó con suavidad, luego besó cada uno de sus dedos y Azize jadeó intentando conseguir más aire, sentía que no podía respirar…

-Acuéstate a mi lado…- le dijo él en voz bajísima y ella lo obedeció. Sus caras quedaron a milímetros de distancia y él la miró a los ojos con deseo.

-Cev…- comenzó a decir ella y sintió una mano por sobre su vientre…

-Shhhh…- dijo él y la acarició por sobre el vestido- me moría de ganas de acariciar a mi hijo…

Azize asintió y cerró los ojos. Lo dejó hacer un momento, lo sintió hablar en voz baja, ininteligible, su boca casi pegada a su estómago y luego sus labios besando la zona cercana a su ombligo, respetuosamente.

Quiso decir algo, los labios de él la quemaban aún encima de la tela. Pero no quería confundirse, él no la besaba a ella, él acariciaba a su hijo, y aunque ella no estaba celosa, se sentía extraña…

Él la tapó con la manta hasta la zona de su vientre y levantó su vestido para poder tocar su piel. Ella lo miró atentamente, siguiendo cada movimiento.

-Es una pena que no seamos una familia…- dijo y cuando se inclinó sobre ella, Azize temió que su marido, afuera, pudiera sentir los latidos alocados de su corazón. Quiso gritarle que todavía podían serlo, que podían ser una familia, sobre todo si era cierto todo lo que ella había descubierto…

Cevdet besó su piel y se quedó allí un momento. Azize volvió a cerrar los ojos y sin quererlo, deslizó sus dedos y acarició suavemente el cabello del general. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró desde donde estaba.

-Descansa… seré yo quien cuidará tu sueño…- le dijo y ella siguió acariciando su cabello y luego deslizó sus dedos hacia su barba.

-Descansa conmigo… quiero dormir en tus brazos…- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice y él se la devolvió alegre.

Cevdet se acomodó a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos. Hundió la nariz en su cabello y sintió la mano de ella tímidamente entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y apoyándose sobre su vientre, aún descubierto.

Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. No podía haber pedido más. Eso era lo que él más quería en ese instante, volver a tenerla en sus brazos para dormir y acariciarla sin pedir permiso.

Azize cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentirse cuidada, amada como hacía mucho que no se sentía… él se quedó dormido casi enseguida y a ella le costó más, porque había descansado un largo rato ese día…

Giró apenas su cabeza y lo vio dormir plácidamente. Es cierto que podría tratarse de la situación que vivían, él se sentía "en casa" al dormir con ella, pero ese estado de paz se contraponía a todo lo que él quería que se pensara de él, que era un malvado traidor…

Azize quiso reír a carcajadas cuando supo que Cevdet seguramente tenía un motivo superior para hacerla sufrir con sus mentiras…

Estiró su cara y acercó sus labios a los de él.

Cevdet se quejó en sueños y Azize se mordió el labio deseando besarlo. Sabía que él se dormía profundamente si estaba cansado y que probablemente no lo notaría…

Se inclinó suavemente y rozó con sus labios los de él. Cevdet entreabrió su boca despacio, suspirando audiblemente pero aún dormido. Ella se separó un momento para ver si en efecto él seguía descansando en su mundo.

Cevdet tenía los ojos cerrados y el semblante igual a cuando se había quedado dormido. Ella volvió a inclinarse y lo besó suavemente. Su corazón se congeló de pronto, cuando sintió los dedos de él ajustándose un poco a los de ella sobre su vientre y luego soltarla para ascender por debajo del vestido hasta descansar sobre su pecho.

Un calor familiar la recorrió y entreabrió sus labios.

Cuando Azize quiso acordar, él la besaba con ímpetu y sus dedos la acariciaban de memoria, lánguidamente.

Se recordó que no debía hacer ruido y se sintió culpable, ella no era así, pero Cevdet era el hombre de su vida y era muy difícil manejar la situación, sobre todo porque ella, inocente o no, la había iniciado…

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y abrió los ojos. Él separó su boca de la de ella y la miró con deseo. Sonrió con complicidad mientras sus dedos seguían torturándola.

-Te amo…- le dijo él y ella sintió que sus defensas caían y se derretía por él.

-Cevdet…- jadeó ella con una voz casi desconocida.

-No hagas ruido…- se quejó él y se colocó sobre ella.

-Pero…- intentó ella, pero cerró los ojos al sentir la reacción de él hacia ella sobre su pubis.

-Te amo, Azize…- le dijo él y la besó con ímpetu, su cuerpo abrigándola, cubriéndola y haciendo estragos con la poca convicción que le quedaba.

-Yo también te amo, con el alma…- le dijo ella y sintió que no podría evitar lo que vendría…

Se entregaron a la pasión ahí mismo, en silencio, cuidándose de no hacer nada para alertar a nadie, sobre todo a Tevfik, que se había quedado dormido casi al instante, luego de despedirse de ella, hacía un rato…

Cevdet le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa a Azize cuando se acomodaban la ropa y se preparaban para dormir un par de horas, extenuados y luego la tomó en sus brazos, apretadamente, para sentirla más cerca aún…

-Te amo, pase lo que pase…

-Yo también, pase lo que pase…- le dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida.

El general se despertó horas después, descansado, relajado y envuelto en el aroma de la que seguía siento su mujer, a pesar del divorcio, a pesar de que la guerra los tuviera en bandos opuestos, al menos por ahora…

La miró dormir un momento, luego se vistió, besó sus labios, la sintió quejarse con cansancio y la dejó allí, descansando.

Salió y sonrió triunfante al ver a Tevfik todo acurrucado sobre un baúl de madera, tapado solo con su abrigo y haciéndose el marido abnegado por su mujer….

Pensó en matarlo en ese instante, pero se dio cuenta de que todavía faltaba mucho para que el destino le diera esa oportunidad...

Un rato más tarde, Azize despertó con una sonrisa. Acarició la almohada donde él se había acostado y aspiró su aroma. No podía faltar mucho para que él le contara la verdad… ella estaba segura de eso…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier idea o sugerencia me encantaría que me la hicieran llegar. Seguiré pronto con otras historias.**


End file.
